Lilly Caul (Road to Survival)
Lilly Caul is a comic-adapted, playable, and main character who appears in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Pre-Apocalypse & Post-Apocalypse Main Story 'Area 2 - Woodbury Gates' Lilly Caul shows up and backs Darius up, saying right now they need someone like Philip in charge. The zombies that are gathered up are released, and the group begins training. After the group kills all the walkers, Philip asks if there are any more. Darius then notices Rick Grimes, Glenn, and Michonne arriving at the gates. Philip lets them in and asks what their business is here. Rick states they are just passing through. Philip offers them to stay a while, saying they can be of help. Michonne asks how, and Philip responds as entertainment. Glenn notices the zombies they are using for combat training, and becomes suspicious. Before they can do anything, the three of them are taken captive by Philip's men. 'Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot' Garrett, Darius, Sandy and the player arrive at the fuel depot. After killing the walkers on the perimeter, Darius comments that the people in the fuel depot have walkers on the perimeter but don't care about them. Lilly then says that they are using the walkers, just like at Woodbury, only that they use the walkers as a wall instead of for training. The group fends off several waves of walkers and marauders. Lilly tells everyone that Sandy has been bitten. Garrett notices the wound on her arm. Sandy claims that the wound was from a marauder who got lucky with his knife. Darius tells her that he is going to have a talk with everyone else. Out of Sandy's earshot, Darius tells the group that they have to kill Sandy before she turns, Lilly believes Sandy's story, but Darius doesn't. Lilly asks the player for their opinion. Darius, Lilly and the player are attacked by marauders from the inside of the fuel depot and walkers from the outside. Lilly wants to retreat, saying they will be killed if they stay, but Darius says the Governor will kill them if they return without the fuel. Lilly concedes, and asks whether they should take on the walkers or the humans first. After the battle, Lilly states they have gotten the fuel, but need to get back to Woodbury immediately, as she heard on the walkie talkie that the Governor had been attacked. A cutscene shows Michonne confronting the Governor. Darius says getting out won't be easy, as the path out is flooded with walkers. The group proceeds to kill them. Afterward, Lilly states that it was the biggest herd she ever saw, and Darius sees that they are headed straight for Woodbury. Lilly says they can divert them with their remaining ammunition. As they try to get out, the exit is blocked by walkers. Darius and the player fight them off, while Lilly shoots the fuel tanks. The explosion diverts the walkers away from Woodbury and neutralizes the resources of the hostile survivors. 'Area 4 - South Woods' Lilly, the player and Darius leave the fuel depot and head into the woods nearby. They come across Garrett and Sandy. On the way back, the group runs into Margaret, who asks for help. Darius recognizes them from the fuel depot, and Garrett doesn't trust them. Margaret orders her group to attack. After fighting them off, a little girl named Ruby appears, and begs them not to shoot Margaret, who is her mother. Garrett agrees to not shoot, but Darius is more cautious, saying Margaret's group attacked first. Margaret says they were just trying to survive, and Lilly tells the others to give them a chance. Margaret then says they both have wounded, and maybe they can help each other. If Mitchell Jr. survived, he'll reappear with the fuel depot group, and tells the group they were just trying to survive. Garrett is suprised, and states that strength in numbers is better than being alone. Darius says they need to get back to Woodbury before nightfall or they're in trouble. Garrett protests that Sandy can't move that fast. Margaret says their group has a nurse, and offers to help Sandy. Garrett asks the player to make the call. If the player chooses to let the fuel depot group join them, the group leaves Sandy with the nurse, and presses on, with the fuel depot group trying to keep up. After a while, Lilly feels that the fuel depot group are slowing them down, which Darius agrees with. Ruby thanks she group for their hospitality, saying food is food, no matter where it comes from. Margaret tries to silence her, but she's too late. Darius realizes the group wants to steal their food, and Garrett yells to take them out. If the player chooses to leave the fuel depot group alone, Margaret will ask for some food instead. Darius tells her she has one chance and not to push her luck. After fending off or leaving the fuel depot group, they press on, and eventually run into Rick Grimes, Glenn, Michonne and Martínez. Gabe identifies them as the Governor's attackers, and Darius tells them to stop. Rick says they are returning to their own group. Gabe is shocked to see Martínez, and asks if he was involved in the attack. Martínez states that the Governor lost it, and needed to be taken out. Garrett then sees a group of walkers, as the sounds of battle have drawn both walkers and looters to their location. 'Area 5 - The Prison' expresses disbelief at what had happened to The Governor. Gabriel Harris asks what they should do about it. John states that the only thing they can do now is help their leader recover. Lilly says they need to take revenge on The Governor's attackers or they are vulnerable to more attacks in the future, but John says vulnerability and vengeance will lead to their deaths. Weeks later, Mirabelle introduces herself to Sandy, saying she almost died of an infection and that The Governor is holding a meeting. The Governor announces the attack on him was an attack on the entire town of Woodbury, and that they need to fight back. The Governor leads his group to attack the prison. The game's introductory scene that serves as the combat tutorial coincides here, where Hershel Greene tells Rick Grimes that The Governor's forces are approaching the prison and that walkers have breached the prison. The two then fight off walkers and several Woodburians. Darius says the attack isn't right, with Garrett noting the prison group is unarmed. Lilly sides with the Governor, but Garrett isn't sure, and asks the the player who should they side with. If the player chooses to side with the prison dwellers, Garrett, Darius and the player join Rick's group, asking them not to shoot and that they are on their side. Together, they fend off The Governor's forces. Andrea leads the three to the grenades in the armory, fighting past walkers on the way. Later, Andrea attempts to go for the leader and Garrett leads her to The Governor. Afterward, Rick and his remaining group flee the prison, leaving the player and their companions to regroup with the Woodburians. If the player chooses to side with The Governor, Garrett, Darius and the player engage the prison dwellers in combat. Gabriel yells that many Woodburians are being killed and that they can't win. However, The Governor refuses to surrender, and orders the tank to drive over the fence. Lilly says they need to kill the walkers first, as they are toast in the open. After the player's group regroups with the Woodburians or kills the walkers, The Governor sees Lori Grimes trying to escape with Judith Grimes and orders Lilly to take them out. Lilly ends up shooting and killing Lori and Judith. After realizing that Lori was carrying a baby, she calls the Governor a monster, and shoots him in the head in anger and remorse. Lilly tells the group that The Governor is dead and that to survive, they need to fight their way to the cell block immediately. The group fights their way through a horde of walkers and makes it. After escaping, Lilly says they were wrong to have ever listened to The Governor and they need to fight for survival now more than ever. Darius points out that more walkers are coming. After killing the walkers, Garrett states if they can fight their way across the yard and escape over the east side wall, they can get away. They fight their way past walkers to safety. The player, Garrett, Darius and Lilly look over the ruins of the prison. Darius tells Lilly he saw her kill Lori and Judith. Lilly claims she didn't have a choice and is sorry. If the player chooses to kill Lilly, they will tell her "sorry" isn't good enough, the player takes a gun and shoots her in abdomen and chest. If the player chooses to banish Lilly, they will tell her that her mistakes belong in the past, but there is no room for her in the community anymore. Lilly agrees and asks for water and ammunition before she leaves. The player obliges and she leaves for places unknown. The player, Darius and Garrett begin their return to Woodbury. 'Area 13 - Small Street USA' If Lilly is not killed at the prison. After killing the walkers, Mirabelle notices Lilly coming towards them. Garrett asks how she got in. Lilly says she will tell them later, and that they have to deal with the bandits now. Afterward, Lilly tells the group she needs to earn back their trust, and to do it, she tells them there is a traitor in town. Garret says she is late with that information, but they have to trust her. Over the next hour, Lilly tells them how she encountered Jeremiah's people, and how they took the town, and never stopped talking about revenge. Garrett then asks the player whether they should let Lilly help them, or kick her out. If the player decides to let Lilly help: Lilly thanks the player for her second chance, and they start to search for the traitor. If the player decides to kick Lilly out and search for the traitor themselves: Garrett informs the group the keys to the gates are missing. Mirabelle worries, wondering if the traitor has them. Garrett realizes there is no "if" and points out Jeremiah's group coming to attack them. After defeating Jeremiah's group, Mirabelle states the lookouts on the fence are saying it's not over. Garrett decides to finish the fight this time, as walkers are coming through the breached gate. The group kills the walkers, after which Garrett states that they are out of ammo. Mirabelle mentions a train car, and that there could be ammunition there that the National Guard(presumably Gavin) left behind. The group investigates, finding little ammunition and a few bladed weapons, and on the way back, they find a group of walkers attacking Mirabelle. She shouts for help, as walkers have breached the wall. After the events of the walker breach, Lilly isn't seen again for the rest of the game, leaving her fate unknown. As a Playable Character Lilly *'Persona': Leader *'Trait': Tough *'Rarity': Rare (3 Stars) *'Leader Skill': All ranged teammates get +20% defense. *'Adrenaline Rush': Keep It Together (All teammates get +30% attack and +30% defense for 2 turns.) *'Specialist Skill': Does not have one. Death ;Killed By *Hero Player (Determinant) After killing Lori and Judith, the hero player decides if they should let Lilly go or execute her. The player takes a gun and shoots Lilly once in the abdomen and once in the chest, leaving her to bleed out. Afterwards, Garrett angrily states that the hero may not be able to make up for such an unjust act. Given that her brain wasn't destroyed, it is unknown if she later reanimated. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed in the game: *Andrew (Zombified) *Dr. Stevens (Zombified) *Lori Grimes *Judith Grimes (Accidental) *Philip Blake *Scott Moon (Zombified) *Mike (Zombified) *Christina Meredith Haben (Zombified) *Penny Blake (Zombified) *Caesar Ramón Martínez (Zombified) *Matthew Hennesey (Out of Mercy) *Speed Wilkins (Out of Mercy) *Bob Stookey (Before Reanimation) *Jeremiah James Garlitz (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances "The Walking Dead: Road to Survival" *Area 2 - Woodbury Gates *Area 3 - Train Fuel Depot *Area 4 - South Woods *Area 5 - The Prison *Area 13 - Small Street USA (Determinant) Trivia *Lilly can be executed by the Hero Player, but she is still alive in the novels. This makes her one of two characters in the game with a non-canon fate, the other being Benjamin. *Lilly is one of three characters to have Keep It Together as their Adrenaline Rush, the others being Doug and [[Glenn (Road to Survival)|Glenn Miles Behind Us]]. Category:Woodbury Category:Determinant